


A Day In The Sun

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Childhood's End [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Happy, Modern Era, Picnics, Teenagers hanging out, This will end in suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: It's a sunny weekend, so they decided to have a picnic at the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the most dialogue heavy thing I've ever written. It's probably horrible and stilted, but I'm still proud of it.

Pulling the next plate out of the chilly bin Megan passed it to Cae. The twelve year old shuffled over to the picnic table where Claudia was peeling the tinfoil from the dishes. Megan bumped her shoulder against Lucas’ arm, “I’m so glad your mum let you borrow her car for this.”

“It’s not like we would have been able to carry everything without it,” the older boy said with a careless grin. They’d already set a blanket over the picnic table, having refused to eat on bird poop, and an ice-filled chilly bin of drinks had been set down at the base of a nearby tree. Simon was crouched only a little away as he plugged small speakers into a battery powered radio. Ignoring the stupidly tall boy Megan passed a foil covered plate to Lucas before taking one for herself, the faster they emptied the chest the sooner they could use it as a rubbish bin. There was already a small pile at the end of the table where Claudia had set out disposable cutlery.

There was a soft click and then – _We look at the future and help it along_ – the radio chirped out as it began to play. Claudia blinked in surprise at the song, "Isn't that from the end credits of the new Space Patrol movie?"

"Yeah, I think it's by Ordo Bennu. They do a lot of soundtracks," said Cae as he pulled the foil off the dish. “Ooh pinchitos. Hey, Simon,” he called over his shoulder, “Did your grandma make them for us?”

“Yep,” Simon pepped as he stood up to make his way over, “Abuela loves you more than me so she made the ones you like.”

Lucas eyed his little brother as he walked to the table, “Can’t you wait ‘til all the food’s out before you start eating?”

“I didn’t really eat breakfast,” Cae said without an ounce of shame as he reached across for a pork bun, a paper plate already in front of him.

“Because you were nose deep in Urban Explorer and didn’t hear when you were called,” Lucas stated dryly as he tugged a lock of Cae’s fluffy black hair. Megan puffed in amusement at the brothers while Claudia smiled fondly as she wrapped the new tinfoil into her trash-ball. With the table set, and Claudia throwing the now large trash-ball from her seat into the chilly-bin several meters away, the group took their places on the benches of the picnic table. As they helped themselves to the potluck the teenagers and tween began to talk amongst themselves.

~

“Did you bring your remote control plane?” Megan asked as she pulled a napkin out from under the paperweight.

“Mom let me bring it if I promised be careful with stunts and not crash it by dive bombing birds, again,” Cae admitted.

Simon let out an exaggerated sigh at that, “That was a nightmare and a half to fix. I have no idea how you managed to get streamers stuck in the motor.”

“You think I know either?”

~

“Best B-grade sci-fi. And nothing by Samuel Cavins.” Claudia challenged.

“Space Patrol vs the Nuclear Elementals,” Lucas announced with a gleeful clap.

Simon nodded in acknowledgement before swallowing his mouthful. “Probably one of the better Space Patrol movies. Way better than Asteroidmancers.”

“That’s true,” hummed Megan as she passed the pinchitos to Cae as the tween made grabby motions for the plate. “I don’t even know what they were thinking with that one, not even Cavins could make that plot work. Filmwork was good, though.”

~

“Are those mooncakes?” Lucas asked, recognising the pattern on the glazed pastry.

“Yeah. Mrs Zhao gave me some after I fixed her lamp for her. She was making a care package for her grandson and gave me the extras as a reward,” Simon confirmed.

~

“Will you be able to come see Spies vs Vampires with me?” Megan asked Claudia.

The taller girl shook her head, “I don’t think my parents would let me. They’ve been going off at each other lately.”

“Your parents are jerks,” Cae muttered with his head in his arms.

“Don’t I know it,” The brunette said tiredly as she poked her plate with her fork.

~

“So your motorbike licence is all clear?” Simon asked Lucas, to which the other boy nodded.

“Full licence passed on Wednesday,” Lucas replied as they watched Cae and Claudia have a climbing race up the tree. His mini-ninja brother was winning. “I’m thinking of heading up to Port Cullis next weekend to get birthday presents ready, want to come?”

“Nah, I’ll be busy. My mum’s catering for a wedding next week. Drive safe though, some people up there can’t drive worth a damn.”


End file.
